


Endless Love

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-06-16
Updated: 2000-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:59:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray's parents disapprove of his relationship with Fraser!This story is a sequel toTurning Point.





	Endless Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Views to:

This is Part Five in my sort of series, which I have decided to call "Love and Understanding". Follows Forever Love, In Sickness, The Special Place and Turning Point.

ENDLESS LOVE

by Callie

Ray Kowalski parked the GTO in its familiar spot outside the apartment building. Turning to his partner. "Home sweet home Ben," he said smiling. 

Fraser leaned over and brushed his lips against Ray's cheek. "Thank you kindly for the wonderful meal," he whispered.

"Yer welcome," Ray replied squeezing Fraser's hand. He slid out of his seat. Ducking back down looking in the window at his partner. "Pitter patter Ben," he teased. "Got Sunday all to ourselves now."

Fraser shook himself getting out of the car and following his partner towards the building. They had just spent an enjoyable evening at their favourite Chinese restaurant celebrating their six month anniversary. Fraser was as happy as he had ever been, and he had to pinch himself every now and again to make sure it was real. He and Ray had been living happily together for six months; their love for each other seeming to grow stronger each day.

He caught up with his slender partner, and took his hand in his. Ray glanced sideways grinning happily. "Love ya," he whispered as they made their way up the stairs towards their apartment.

"I love you too Ray," Fraser squeezed his hand.

The apartment was dark when Ray opened the door. Before Ray could switch on the light, Fraser grabbed him gently around the waist pulling him into a warm embrace. He bent his head downwards as Ray wrapped his arms around his back. Fraser ran his tongue along Ray's bottom lip tenderly. Ray moaned as Fraser nipped at his lips requesting entry. Their tongues duelled as they kissed fiercely hands exploring each other's bodies. Coming up for air at the same time, Fraser glanced over his partner's shoulder. The answering machine light was blinking in the dim light.

"Someone has left a message," he said trying to break the embrace. He smiled as Ray complained tightening his grip on the Mountie. "Ray. It might be important." 

"Spoil sport," Ray grumbled as he wriggled out of the embrace moving towards the machine. Pressing the play button, Ray leaned lazily on the counter to listen to the message. He smiled as he watched Fraser move about the small kitchen making them a hot drink. His smile faded and he sighed heavily as he heard the familiar voice.

"Stanley. It's your mother. Your brother is coming over for dinner tomorrow with his new wife, and we'd like you and......" Ray could hear her asking his father a question in the background. "Foster to come too. We'll expect you at four o'clock tomorrow. Good bye."

Ray banged the answering machine off deleting the message. He paced furiously around the living room. Fraser walked silently into the room placing the mugs carefully on the coffee table. He watched his partner pacing knowing better than to try to stop him. Ray hadn't really spoken to his parents since the day of Stella's funeral. The Kowalskis didn't approve of their relationship; despite this Fraser had tried to persuade his slender partner to talk his parents. Ray stubbornly refused.

Fraser knew that his parents had hurt Ray deeply with their prejudice, and had only added to the misery his partner already felt regarding his relationship with his parents. Perhaps, the message on the answering machine would aid in healing old and new wounds.

Fraser stood up. "Ray. Ray. Ray," he said loudly blocking his partner's twentieth circle of the small room. "Ray." The detective stopped in front of the Mountie, and Fraser was surprised to see tears in his partner's clear blue eyes. "Ray," he whispered hugging the slender man to him hating to see Ray hurting and in pain.

Ray put his head on Fraser's shoulder leaning into the warm embrace. "They couldn't even get yer name right," he murmured. 

"That doesn't matter," Fraser answered. "What does matter is that your parents want us to go to dinner on Sunday. And I think we should go."

Ray lifted his head. "No," he said stubbornly. "Don't wanna go."

Fraser was prepared for the refusal. "Ray. Your family is important. I think we should go," he said firmly. Ray regarded his lover for a moment; Fraser had his determined expression on. "Please," Fraser pleaded. "Do it for me."

Ray thought for a moment before nodding slightly. "OK," he replied reluctantly. "But I'm only doing it for ya."

"Understood," Fraser said kissing his partner's nose lightly. "Come on. Let's go to bed," he said pulling Ray towards their bedroom.

**************

The morning sunlight streamed through the bedroom window. Fraser opened his eyes lazily; he was in his favourite position, spooned protectively around Ray. His lover was still asleep, his blonde spiky hair shining in the sunlight. Fraser watched his partner; Ray looked vulnerable and childlike in sleep. 

Ray had tossed, turned and kicked Fraser in his sleep during the night, and the Mountie knew it was due to his anxiety over the dinner date at his parents' house. Fraser had finally nudged the slender blonde awake after the tenth kick to his leg; he had then gently whispered calming words to his lover stroking his face and hair until Ray had fallen exhausted into a more peaceful slumber. Fraser lightly kissed the back of Ray's neck making the sleeping man mumble. He turned in his sleep snuggling against Fraser's strong body. He stirred, his blue eyes opening. "Morning Ben," he kissed the Mountie's nose gently. 

"Good morning Ray," Fraser returned the kiss. "Do you want breakfast?"

Ray grinned wickedly. "Nah," he replied. "I want ya," he attacked the Mountie's mouth kissing him passionately. Fraser groaned under the onslaught returning the kisses stroking his partner's slender back up and down.

"God. I love ya," Ray murmured against Fraser's skin. "I'm so lucky to have ya."

"I'm lucky too Ray," Fraser muttered as he flipped the smaller man onto his back straddling him. "I want to make love to you." Fraser started to lick down Ray's neck; he sucked hard marking him. They rubbed their growing erections against each other moaning with delight at the friction.

"Oh god," Ray breathed as he arched his back off the bed thrusting his arousal upwards into Fraser's groin. The Mountie moaned in pleasure kissing Ray hard and possessively. He moved down the slender body beneath him gently kissing and licking. Fraser took each nipple into his mouth sucking hard, eliciting a groan of ecstasy from his lover. Ray ran his hands up and down Fraser's back feeling the strong muscles tensing and flexing as he moved. The small bedroom was filled with the gentle sounds of the two men's lovemaking as they explored each other's bodies.

Fraser continued his path down the slender body, twirling his tongue over Ray's flat stomach. Without warning, he moved his mouth downwards engulfing Ray's erection into his warm mouth. Ray bucked upwards as Fraser licked up and down the hardness swirling his tongue around the head leaking with pre-cum. At the same time, his hands stroked up and down Ray's slender thighs. Moving upwards, he caressed Ray's balls, kneading them between his fingers. Using his knuckle, he pressed lightly behind the soft skin. Ray cried out in pleasure as he came hard spurting his warm semen into Fraser's waiting mouth. Fraser swallowed at each spasm of his lover's cock delighting in the taste of his Ray. As Ray's orgasm abated, Fraser gave his lover's softening cock one last tender lick. Moving up Ray's smaller body he claimed his lips in a passionate kiss.

Opening his blue eyes, Ray looked lovingly at the Mountie."Take me now Ben," he moaned. "Make love to me."

"Your wish," Fraser began to say as he licked his fingers. "Is my command," he finished as he pushed Ray's legs apart. Fraser carefully inserted one finger into the slender body. Fraser leaned forward claiming his lover's lips kissing him deeply. Ray responded to the kiss pushing his tongue into the Mountie's mouth sucking on his tongue. Encouraged by his partner's reactions, Fraser carefully inserted a second and third finger thrusting them in and out of the slender body gently. Ray whimpered as Fraser removed his fingers. 

Carefully spreading Ray's legs wider, Fraser nestled between them comfortably. "I love you," Fraser murmured as he positioned his hard cock at his lover's tight entrance. 

"God. Ya feel so good," Ray sighed in pleasure as Fraser gently pushed his penis into his slender body.

Fraser pressed carefully into Ray's body leaning over kissing his partner gently as he pushed his cock forwards. Ray brought his hips upwards meeting Fraser's thrusts. The two men moaned in rapture, lost in their love for each other. Fraser moved his hips rhythmically plunging in and out of his lover's body. Ray squirmed in pleasure underneath him moaning his name over and over as the Mountie hit his prostate with every thrust of his penis. Fraser felt his balls tightening and he increased his thrusts, frantically sliding his erection in and out of the tight channel. He squeezed his eyes shut screaming Ray's name out as he came long and hard shooting his semen deep into his lover's warm waiting body. He flopped forward onto Ray as he struggled to calm his breathing, his orgasm having taken his breath away. 

Ray stroked his back tenderly whispering words of love to him. Fraser rolled sideways removing his softening cock from Ray's body. Turning on his side, he pulled his partner towards him. "I love you so much Ray," he murmured nuzzling his lover's neck.

"Love ya too Ben," Ray whispered against the Mountie's skin. The two men cuddled together in the morning sunlight luxuriating in their lovemaking and the security of their love.

**************

Fraser had eventually persuaded his partner to get out of bed, dragging him into the shower. They had taken their time, lazily washing each other's bodies and hair. Ray had nearly persuaded the Mountie back into bed, but Fraser had firmly insisted that they get ready for the dinner at the Kowalski's house. They were now driving towards the outskirts of the city. Ray had dropped the GTO into the shop for some body work, and they were driving a silver Ford. Fraser glanced sideways at his partner; Ray had been unusually quiet since they had left their apartment.

"Ray. Are you alright?" Fraser asked concerned.

"Yeh. I'm good Ben," Ray said quietly looking straight ahead at the road.

"Ray," Fraser scolded lightly. "I know you're not alright. You had a restless night last night. Are you worried about this dinner with your parents?"

"Yeh. Suppose so," Ray whispered eventually glancing sideways at Fraser. "I'm kinda..... scared," he admitted.

Fraser looked at him in surprise. "Scared. You have nothing to be scared of. They are your parents," he said. "I am sure they still love you very much."

Ray shook his head vigorously. "Nah. I'm not scared of that," he said. "I'm scared...... scared they'll hurt ya. And make ya leave me. I couldn't bear that. I'd die without ya."

"Ray. Pull in here," Fraser commanded. Too surprised at the tone to argue, Ray complied bringing the car to a screeching halt. He avoided looking at the Mountie, instead he twiddled with his hands looking downwards. "Look at me now Ray," Fraser said turning to face his partner. Ray reluctantly brought his face upwards, his blue eyes fearful. Fraser took his chin in his hand. "Ray. You will never lose me. Your parents won't make me leave you," he assured. "I love you very much, and I will never leave you."

"But...," Ray started to say.

Fraser kissed him cutting off the rest of the sentence. Releasing his partner from the kiss, the Mountie looked directly into Ray's pale blue eyes. "I love you, and nothing else matters to me."

"Understood," Ray mimicked Fraser's favourite saying. "I love ya too Ben," he returned the kiss. 

**************

Ray drew up at his parent's house at 3.45 p.m. He looked up towards the house, nervously biting his bottom lip. Fraser took his hand squeezing it gently. "It will be fine Ray. Come on. I'm hungry," Fraser said as he climbed out of his seat. Ray took a deep breath and slid out from the driver's seat. 

He followed his partner up the path towards the house. His mother opened the door before he had a chance knock. "Stanley," she said drawing the slender detective into a hug. "Come in. Antony and his wife are already here." Fraser stood politely on the doorstep. "You as well Foster," Barbara Kowalski motioned to the Mountie. 

Fraser followed Ray and his mother into the large comfortably furnished living room. Armchairs and a large comfortable couch were neatly arranged around a hand carved coffee table. An ornate mantelpiece dominated the room with a log fire burning in the grate. Family pictures were displayed on the walls, wooden dressers and the mantelpiece. Fraser noted that there were a number of Stella Kowalski in various poses.

Damien Kowalski nodded towards Ray, ignoring Fraser completely. "Son," he said coolly.

"Dad," Ray responded noticing that his father had scowled at Fraser as he entered the living room. He moved purposely closer to Fraser, and the Mountie smiled at him gratefully.

Antony Kowalski leapt to his feet drawing his younger brother into a hug. "Hey little brother." Fraser turned his attention to studying Ray's brother; slightly taller he was an older version of his lover with similar blonde hair and blue eyes. "This is Angela. My wife. Soon to be mother of my child," Antony indicated to a pretty red headed woman seated on the couch. "Ange. This is Ray my little brother." 

"Pleased to meet you at last," Angela grinned warmly. 

Ray nodded smiling shyly. "Congratulations," he said as Angela turned her attention to Fraser smiling. "Sorry," Ray mumbled. "This is Constable Benton Fraser. My pa....," he started to say.

"Foster is Ray's partner at work," Barbara interrupted. Antony and Angela didn't miss the face Ray pulled at his mother. Ignoring her younger son's look Barbara smiled warmly at her elder son and his wife. "Isn't it exciting about Angela and Antony having a baby? I have already started knitting baby clothes. I'll be a grandmother at last," she directed her stare in Ray's direction making the slender detective shift uncomfortably dropping his head to stare at his feet. Witnessing the interaction between Ray and his mother, Fraser had to resist the temptation to put his arms around his lover in an effort to comfort and protect him from any further hurt. He could see the pain and misery reflected in the pale blue eyes. Fraser bit his lip wishing that he hadn't insisted on them attending the dinner.

"Now. Shall we have some dinner," Barbara said brightly leading her family to the dining room, completely disregarding her younger son's obvious distress.

Fraser moved closer to his partner. "Ray," he whispered reaching for his hand squeezing it in comfort. "Are you alright?"

"I'm good. Soon be over," Ray replied shooting his partner a lopsided grin. "Then we can go home and be alone. Just ya and me."

Fraser squeezed his hand again. "I am already looking forward to it." He was rewarded with a bright smile from his lover that lit up his thin face.

****************

Fraser and Ray were seated opposite each other. Barbara Kowalski chatted amiably with Angela about a number of topics, mainly family and baby related. Damien Kowalski continued to pointedly ignore Fraser talking to his elder son. Fraser listened quietly watching Ray's father out of the corner of his eye. He sensed the older man throwing him dirty looks every now and again. Fraser hoped that Ray hadn't noticed. He looked across the table at his partner; head down Ray seemed focused on pushing his food disinterestedly around his plate. 

"So little brother. How's the job?" Antony asked noticing that Ray had remained quiet all through the meal.

Ray jerked his head up. "OK," he muttered picking at his potatoes. 

"I was sorry to hear about Stella," Antony said. 

"Yeh. A drink driver....," Ray started to say.

"Such a lovely girl," Barbara interrupted. "We miss her very much." Ray returned to looking down at his plate remaining silent. "Even after the divorce, she was still good to us. Such a pity. Too beautiful to die so horribly and so young."

"Such a saint," Ray mumbled his head still dropped downwards.

Damien glared at his younger son. "I didn't quite catch that. Speak up boy," he yelled at Ray.

"Damien," Barbara pleaded looking at her husband. "You promised."

"No Barbara. I will not sit and listen to our son bad mouth Stella. She was a lovely woman," Damien exploded throwing his fork down loudly. "Especially, when he is carrying on like he is."

Ray jerked his head up glaring at his father. "Don't ya dare," he threatened his voice calm.

"Dare what? Tell Antony and Angela that you and," he pointed accusingly Fraser, who was blushing in embarrassment. "Are living together as..... as. Well I'm not sure what you call it," Damien spat nastily. "Just look at your neck. I'm ashamed and disgusted with you." 

Ray calmly got to his feet motioning to Fraser, who also got to his feet. "Thank you for the meal," he turned to Angela. "It was nice to meet ya. I hope you'll be happy in this family."

"Stanley...," Barbara started to protest.

Ray turned angry eyes on her. "It's Ray. Not Stanley. And it's Fraser, not Foster," he cried. "And for the record. Just so everyone is clear. I love Fraser and he loves me. He has shown me more love than Stella ever did," Ray snapped. Turning on his heels, he stalked out of the room towards the front door.

Fraser coughed. "Thank you kindly Mrs. Kowalski," he nodded at Antony and Angela who were staring open mouthed at Ray's disappearing back.

**************

Fraser hurried down the path towards the car; Ray was sitting in the driving seat, his head leaning on the steering wheel. Fraser slid into the passenger seat warily putting his hand on Ray's shoulder. "Ray."

Ray lifted his head slowly looking at his friend. "Sorry Ben."

"Ray. It's alright," Fraser assured stroking his partner's arm.

Ray leaned into the caress. "I just couldna bear them being mean to ya. Ignoring ya like ya weren't there. Making out like Stella was some... some kinda saint. I did love.... love her once. But not like I love ya," he grabbed hold of Fraser's hand. "Ya do know I love ya, don't ya?" his blue eyes pleaded.

Fraser smiled at the blonde detective. "I know you love me Ray. And I'm sorry I insisted on coming here. I never wanted to hurt you," Fraser looked down guiltily.

"It's not yer fault," Ray muttered squeezing Fraser's hand in re-assurance. "My Mum and Dad have never really understood me," he sighed. Straightening up, he turned the ignition pointing the vehicle towards the city. "Let's go home." 

**************

It was early evening when they reached the city limits, the light dimming over the vast metropolis. Lights shone from the tall buildings illuminating the city against the darkening night sky. Fraser studied his partner as they drove back towards their apartment. Ray had descended into silence staring ahead concentrating on the road. "You're very quiet Ray," Fraser noted a hint of concern in his voice.

"I'm good Ben," Ray replied quietly. "Just got a headache." Fraser narrowed his eyes at his partner. Ray caught the expression out of the corner of his eye. "We'll talk when we get home. OK?" he said.

Fraser smiled squeezing Ray's bony thigh. "Alright Ray," he replied.

Fraser turned his attention to staring out of the window never ceasing to be amazed at the light emanating from a city that could be cruel and savage. In a way, it reminded him of his home in the northwest territories, the stark whiteness of the snow reflecting light outwards surrounding the people living there.

He was startled out of his reverie by two bright lights shining in his eyes heading straight towards them. "Ray," Fraser shouted a warning. "Look out."

Ray was already wrestling with the steering wheel trying to manoeuvre the Ford out of the path of the oncoming vehicle. Blinded by the headlights, he vainly tried to swerve out of the way. He vaguely heard the sound of crunching metal as the other car hit them hard head on. Ray felt his head smack the side window, and the world went black momentarily. He opened his eyes to the sound of the horn blaring into the silence of the night. He glanced sideways; Fraser was slumped backwards in his seat, blood oozing from a cut on his forehead. Ray winced in pain as he moved to shake his friend. "Ben," he cried. "Are ya OK?"

Fraser remained silent, his face pale and eyes closed. Ray shook the Mountie again. "Ben. Wake up. Please," he pleaded tears stinging at his eyes. "Gotta get him out," he thought to himself as he fought his way out of the driver's door stumbling around to the passenger side, ignoring the pain in his side and the other vehicle. He could hear sirens in the distance, but he paid them no attention. The window of the passenger door had smashed in the impact sprinkling the Mountie with shards of glass. Disregarding the broken glass, he pulled at the passenger door with all of his strength. The door was jammed shut and Ray only managed to cut his hands on the glass. He felt hands trying to pull him away from the door, and he tried to fight them screaming his lover's name. Ray couldn't hear what they were saying as he struggled against their hands pulling him away from his lover. "Ben," he screamed as he slumped back unconscious into the arms of a tall paramedic.

**************

Fraser opened his eyes slowly; the light was bright and his head hurt. "Welcome back," a voice said from above him somewhere. 

He struggled to focus his eyes; the haze lifted and he stared up at the pretty nurse smiling down at him. "Where am I?" he croaked.

"You're in Chicago City Hospital E.R.," the nurse answered. "Do you remember what happened?"

Fraser wrinkled his forehead in an effort to remember. "A car hit us," he muttered. "Ray?" he cried struggling to sit up. "Where's Ray?"

"Don't worry, he's fine," the nurse pushed him firmly back on the bed. "He's just down the corridor." 

Fraser sank bed down onto the bed relieved. "When can I see him?" he asked. 

"In a while. They are just sorting him out," the nurse reassured patting his arm. "You were very lucky. The doctor said you can go home today as long as you promise to take it easy for a day or so as you have a mild concussion. We've stitched the cut to your head, and you'll be stiff for a while due to the bruising you sustained."

"Thank you kindly," Fraser smiled weakly as the nurse as he closed his eyes.

**************

Fraser didn't know how long he had been asleep, but his eyes shot open as he heard hysterical screaming, knowing instinctively that it was his Ray. Aching all over, he eased himself off the bed slowly. He swayed slightly as his feet touched the floor, but he took a deep breath to steady himself walking as fast as he could towards the uproar.

Fraser quickly reached the scene of the commotion. He peered through the open door seeing Ray huddled on the floor in the corner of the room, his arms wrapped around his legs rocking back and forth. Barbara Kowalski was standing over him, but Ray was oblivious to her burying his face against his knees. Everytime she tried to touch her son, he moved closer towards the corner. A dark haired man in a white coat, obviously a doctor, stood hovering by Barbara Kowalski's side. Fraser noticed Ray's father standing to one side, his face hardened into an expression of irritation and disapproval.

A wail from his partner as Barbara Kowalski touched him again induced Fraser to step forward. "Can I be of assistance?" he asked calmly.

Turning the doctor stared at the Mountie. "And you are?" he asked.

"Ray's friend and partner," Fraser answered ignoring the dirty look that Damien Kowalski aimed at him. "We were in the car together. Perhaps I can help." 

The doctor nodded in understanding. "Do you think you could persuade Detective Kowalski to let us treat him?" he asked moving towards Fraser. "He seems to think he has killed someone. Apparently, he was so hysterical at the scene of the accident that the paramedics had to restrain him. He became upset again when he regained consciousness. His mother has been trying to comfort him," the doctor shot a look at Barbara Kowalski. "Without success I'm afraid." 

"I see," Fraser nodded moving closer to Ray. "Excuse me Mrs. Kowalski," Fraser touched her shoulder making her straighten up from her son. "It might be better if you and your husband waited outside," he said politely but coolly. "I'll call you when I have calmed Ray down." Fraser turned his back on Barbara Kowalski before she could offer a reply sensing her moving back towards her husband.

"Come and get me when you've persuaded Detective Kowalski to let us treat him," the doctor said gently persuading Ray's parents out of the room. "I'll wait outside," he closed the door silently behind him confident that the dark haired man would calm his patient down so he could treat his injuries.

Fraser knelt in front of his trembling partner. "Ray. It's me Ben," he whispered gently touching his lover's knees. "Ray. Look at me. It's Ben," he said gingerly caressing the blonde spiky hair. 

Ray slowly brought his head up, his blue eyes wet with unshed tears. "Ben," he murmured bringing a blood soaked bandaged hand up to touch the Mountie's face. "Yer not dead," he whimpered stroking Fraser's face.

Fraser smiled moving closer pulling the smaller man into a warm embrace. "No Ray. I'm not dead. I told you I would never leave you," he muttered against his partner's head as he gently stroked up and down his back trying to calm the trembling man.

Ray buried his head into Fraser's shoulder. "I thought I'd killed ya," he sobbed. "I couldn't..... couldn't get ya out."

"Ssshh Ray. It's alright," Fraser soothed. "I'm here now."

As his trembling subsided, Ray pulled out of the embrace studying his partner critically. "Are you OK?" he asked.

Ray raised his hand, his slender fingers tracing the line of the cut on Fraser's head. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No. Not now," Fraser whispered. "And I've got plenty more bruises you can touch later," he stroked the left side of his partner's face with the back of his hand. "As have you," Fraser said as he caressed the bruising which had appeared on the blonde's face and around his eye.

Ray grinned feebly. "Don't leave me," he pleaded. "Stay."

"I'm not going anywhere," Fraser assured. "But you need to let the doctor to take a look at you. So we can go home."

"OK," Ray agreed.

***************

After having promised Ray that he would be right back, Fraser left him in the care of the doctor while he went in search of the Kowalskis. He found them in a small lounge drinking coffee from plastic cups. 

"Mr. Kowalski. Mrs. Kowalski," he coughed to gain their attention. Damien Kowalski glared at the Mountie.

Barbara stood up. "How is Stanley?" she asked anxiously. "I couldn't get him to calm down. He kept trying to push me away."

"Ray," Fraser said firmly. "Is with the doctor at the moment. I am sure he will be fine. He has some cuts to his hands, bruises and I think a couple of cracked ribs."

"Can we see him?" she asked.

"No. I don't think so," Fraser replied turning to leave the waiting room. "I have to get back to Ray. He needs me."

"Hang on just a goddamn minute," Damien shouted making Fraser stop in his tracks. "We have every right to see Stanley. He is our son. We're his parents. His next of kin."

His body and his head hurt and he wanted to get back to Ray. He was tired of these two people making demands on, and hurting his partner. Angry, Fraser turned on Ray's parents, his dark blue eyes cold and hard. "Actually, you are wrong Mr. Kowalski. I am Ray's next of kin, and he is mine. We changed it on our official papers last month. You can check if you don't believe me." Barbara went to speak, but Fraser silenced her with a wave of his hand. "I assume that the precinct called you." Barbara Kowalski nodded as Fraser continued. "If I had been conscious, I would have ensured you were not contacted."

"Now look here," Damien spluttered.

Fraser turned to face the older man. "No. You look. Whether you like it or not, Ray and I love each other very much. And we just want to be together."

"But....," Damien started to stay.

"I haven't finished yet Mr. Kowalski," Fraser scowled at him silencing the older man again. "I love your son, and I don't want you upsetting and hurting him ever again. When you both accept that Ray and I are going to spend the rest of our lives together, you can see him." With one final look at Ray's parents, who stood open mouthed, Fraser turned on his heels and walked back down the corridor.

**************

An officer from the investigating precinct came to the hospital to question the partners about the accident. He told them that the driver of the other car had escaped without injury and was under arrest for driving under the influence of drink being four times over the legal limit. After the young officer had taken their statements, Fraser had called Turnbull. The young constable drove the partners back to their apartment. Satisfying himself that Fraser and Ray would be alright, he left them alone.

Once alone, the partners headed slowly towards the shower. They showered, carefully washing each other mindful of the healing bruises and cuts on their bodies. Making sure the apartment door was locked and the lights were off, they snuggled together in their bed. Ray lay on his side and Fraser carefully spooned behind him his arm loosely wrapped around his lover. They lay together in companionable silence until Fraser couldn't keep quiet any longer.

"Ray?" he said. "I have a confession to make." He felt the slender body tense at the words and he gently kissed the back of his partner's neck. 

"Yer not leaving are ya?" Ray murmured softly.

"No Ray. Of course not," Fraser assured. "It's just..... just...," he stuttered.

"Spit it out Ben," Ray murmured. "Ya know I aint good at waiting."

Fraser cleared his throat. "Well I was extremely rude to your parents this evening." Ray remained silent so he forged ahead. "I told them they couldn't see you until they accepted our relationship," Fraser buried his head in Ray's neck. "I'm sorry Ray, but I was angry at them. It was a totally unforgivable and inexcusable action on my part."

"I forgive ya," Ray wriggled and shifted until he had manoeuvred himself onto his other side, directly facing the Mountie. 

"You do?" Fraser couldn't hide the surprise in his voice. He had thought that Ray would be angry with him. "But I was rude to your parents," he repeated.

"I heard ya the first time Ben," Ray smiled in the dark. "It's OK really. My Mum and Dad have always been disappointed with my choices. The only thing I did right in their eyes was marry Stella. She was the daughter they longed for. They never really forgave.... forgave me for the divorce."

"Oh," was all Fraser could think to murmur.

"Tonight in the ..... the car after the accident. When I couldn't ..... couldn't wake ya up, I thought I'd lost ya," Ray shivered and Fraser gently pulled the smaller man closer to him. "Yer the most important person in my life."

"But your family is important," Fraser protested.

"Yer all the family I want," Ray said lifting his bandaged hand up tenderly tracing the line of the cut on Fraser's forehead. "If they can't accept ya as my lover, I don't wanna see them. I can live without them. But I can't live without ya."

"But..," Fraser started to say.

Ray silenced him by bringing his finger to his lips. "I love ya. I need ya," he sighed sweeping his fingers downwards caressing his lover's face. "End of subject. OK?"

"As you wish," Fraser leant forward claiming his lover's lips gently. "I love you Ray. So much," he murmured against the warm skin. "You make me happier than I have ever been," he kissed his lover again.

"Ben?" Ray muttered.

"Yes Ray," Fraser murmured nuzzling Ray's neck.

"Ya said I could touch all yer bruises," Ray smiled moving his hands slowly down the Mountie's body.

Fraser grinned. "So I did."

THE END

Love it. Hate it. Views to:


End file.
